Tokuchi Toua story
by yankumie
Summary: Tokuchi Toua - possesive, seductive, jealous, dangerous...that's what she had to deal with, until she finally had enough. Toua x OC
1. Chapter 1

Toua stalked into the apartment and walked straight into the bedroom. His eyes quickly scanned a large room stopping on the bed. She sat on the bed slowly brushing her long hair not looking up. She could hear him sigh and slowly take off his clothes. Toua quickly stripped to his underwear and hopped on the bed. Without a single word his head found its place on her lap. The girl looked down at the blonde and smiled lightly. Toua closed his eyes allowing her slender fingers gently run through his hair and stroke his cold cheek.

"I'm exhausted." He said passionlessly burying his face in her clothes. The girl didn't move. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer. His hands travelled under her top, rubbing her back. She moaned quietly as his long fingers pressed a certain spot on her sensitive back. Toua smirked as he continued rubbing the pleasure spot. The girl shifted on her sit and stood up, letting his head and hands drop on the bed. He looked at her slightly furrowing his thin eyebrows. His eyes watched her intently as she started quickly taking off her clothes, but there was something different in her action. He could see it.

"Ace." He called her name causing her to look up.

She turned away and pulled on a t-shirt followed by a pair of jeans which were slightly big for her. She pushed her hair back and picked up her back.

Toua stood up and approached her; he grabbed her arm and turned her around making Ace face him. He pushed her into the wall, gently, not to hurt her. His eyes found hers. Ace stared back, not trying to hide her feelings.

"Where are you going?" he asked. His voice was no longer calm. Ace caught a note of threat in his tone but she ignored it.

"I'm leaving." She replied calmly crossing her arms on her chest. She looked away not wanting to look at him any longer. Toua frowned. His whole body tensed. He perfectly realised what she meant, but nevertheless he asked. "Where are you going so late at night?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

"Away." Ace pushed past him and once again picked up her bag. Toua grabbed her from behind, pulling her closer to his chest. She could feel his warmth transferring to her body. It was calming and so comforting; she almost forgot what she was doing. Toua pressed his cheek to her own. His tongue traced her cheek, moving to her ear.

"Stay." His hot breath made her shiver, yet this time Ace was determined. She slapped his hands and walked to the door. "Why?" he asked; his voice was low and angry.

"Because I'm tired."

"Of what?"

"Of you."

The door quietly closed behind her, leaving him alone in the silence on his room.

"Shit." Toua ran his fingers through his hair clenching it in his hand. "F-ck!"

The blonde closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "How the hell did it come to this?" he asked himself, but there was no point. Toua already knew the answer. He knew, but didn't want to admit it. Not ever. He turned to the side and sniffed the bed sheets. They still smelt of her. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the cloth as if trying to catch the scent in fear of it fading away. Toua felt his eyelids getting heavier. He was tired. Maybe too tired to do anything else. He wrapped the sheets around his body closing his eyes. He took a deep breath trying to relax, but his body was still tense. He rolled around on the bed trying to get comfortable. Toua sat up glaring at the wall. He quickly lit a cigarette and sucked in the smoke. Sleeping without her...

It was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your name?" a sly sickening voice asked, making Ace shiver in annoyance. She gazed upon the man in front of her as if judging him. A sigh escaped her lips.

"It's not important." She replied. She hated talking to strangers, especially the ones who tried to pick her up. The stranger moved closed. Ace felt her temple pulsate.

"What is such a beautiful girl doing at a boring baseball game?" he questioned shoving his face closer her hers.

"Boring?" Ace raised her eyebrow. "Aren't you watching the same boring baseball game right now?" she questioned back. "If you think it's not interesting, why don't you leave?"

The man narrowed his eyebrows and smiled nervously. "Why don't me and you...?" he started but Ace raised her hand to stop him.

"First of all, it's you and I, second – not interested."

The man made a noise of annoyance and turned his gaze back to the game. Ace eyed him front he corner of her eyes feeling relieved. It wasn't the first time someone tried to pick her up at a baseball game. She looked back at the pitch quickly scanning the players, searching for a particular blonde head. Lycaons were at the furthest corner of the pitch; Ace eyed each played with a raised eyebrow. She was never interested in baseball, but she could tell those guys were almost pitiful. Ace lighted a cigarette and sucked in the bitter smoke staring at the team thoughtfully. They weren't bad players; that was not the case; their biggest problem was that they only thought about winning and didn't pay attention to little details, such as – reactions and change in emotions of their opponent.

Ace chuckled. She sounded like Toua. A quiet snicker escaped her lips followed by a stream of smoke from her lips.

"Excuse me," someone's annoying voice interrupted her thoughts. Ace turned her gaze to the person and raised her eyebrow. "Smoking is prohibited in this area." A woman about twenty five years of age said bitterly. Ace glared lightly at her and stood up. She sucked in as much smoke as she could, releasing it into the woman's face.

"My bad." she threw the cigarette on her seat and started walking away.

"Bitch." The woman hissed quietly.

"I heard that."

Toua looked at the audience carefully, as if trying to find someone. His eyes hit a familiar figure walking in the direction of the exit. Toua's eyes widened lightly and sat up watching her intently.

*Ace.* his mind called. The figure stopped. Ace's head slowly turned around; their eyes met. The girl stuck the tip of her tongue out and quickly disappeared in the crowd. Toua closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Kojima sat beside the pitcher and looked at the audience.

"Nothing." Toua's devilish voice replied; he didn't bother opening his, but Kojima didn't mind.

"You are acting differently today." Kojima continued. "What happened?"

Toua opened one eye and looked at the tall man. "You are very observant today." He stated in a matter of fact way. Kojima smiled closing his eyes.

"I am always watching you." Kojima stated. Toua chuckled.

"You sound like a stalker."

Kojima's eyes widened in realisation of what his statement sounded like.

"No! That...that's not what I meant..."

"I know." A smirk crossed Toua's handsome features. The ash from his cigarette fell on his uniform but he didn't notice.

"Women trouble?" Kojima asked. Toua nodded. Kojima patted his shoulder and shook his head knowingly. "Girlfriend?" he asked.

"Ex girlfriend."

"You two broke up?"

"She gathered her things and left."

"When?"

"About a week ago."

Kojima kept quiet for a couple of minutes. "Have you looked for her?"

Toua shook his head throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. "She usually comes back by herself."

Kojima rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure it's one of those times though?"

Toua stood up picking up his glove. "I don't know, but I hope so." He made his way to the middle of the pitch fixing his hat on his spiky hair. Kojima's eyes narrowed as he watched the pitcher take his position. He sighed as the game begun. Toua was a perfect player, but...he was certainly pretty useless when it came to women.

"Tskk..." Kojima stood up and made his way to the trainer.

"Tokuchi is as good as always." The old man said crossing his arms on his chest. Kojima nodded, but somehow he didn't think so...for once Tokuchi wasn't concentrating.

Ace walked down the street with her hands in her pockets; looking at her from behind, she could be easily mistaken for a guy, but as she turned around, there was no mistake of her being a woman. Ace wasn't a perfect girl; nobody was. She had long dyed deep red hair and sky blue eyes, inherited from her mother. Her father was Japanese; he married her mother, after a year of meeting her. She worked for the same company, but in America. Ace sighed heavily. It's been so long since she went back to her birthplace. Her mother was a business woman and didn't care much for her child, even though she loved her to bits; the attention she paid to Ace was very limited. Ace was never angry at her mother, nor was she sad, she understood that her mother had to work. She was a workaholic and there was nothing she could do to change it. When Ace turned seven she moved to Japan with her father and stayed there ever since. She loved living in Tokyo, yet sometimes the memories of her birth place flooded her mind, making her want to return.

Ace looked up at the sky. It was dark and stars just started to appear. She took out a cigarette packet and opened it.

"Hn..." she snickered. "Typical." Ace took out her last cigarette and lit it. She looked around wondering what she should do. She didn't feel like going home. She rarely went there anyway. She spent most of her time living and travelling with Ace. Her own flat didn't feel like home anymore. The girl sighed as she slowly made her way to a small pub around the corner. It wasn't the most popular place, yet somehow it managed to be exceptionally good. She pushed the door open and walked in. She quickly scanned the dimly lit room and made her way to the bar.

"The usual," she said raising her hand to get the bartender's attention. The young man behind the bar smiled and quickly placed and two beers in front of her. His fingers quickly moved opening the bottles and mixing the two in a large glass.

"Bad day?" he asked pushing the glass towards her. Ace took a sip from the glass.

"Not at all. Just a pointless one."

Ace smiled crossing her legs. "Hey, Shin," she called the young man. He looked at her curiously. "Do you have another box of these?" she waved the cigarette pack in front of his face. The guy sighed in defeat.

"A beautiful girl like yourself, shouldn't be smoking." A smooth voice said behind her. Ace raised her eyebrow and looked around. Her eyes widened in surprise and a small smile crossed her lips.

"Itsuki Takami if I'm not mistaken?" she said causing him to chuckle in surprise.

"So you know my name."

"Perhaps..." Ace turned away and continued drinking. Itsuki sat beside her and ordered a beer.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ace." She didn't look at him.

"Unusual name."

"I'm an unusual person." They looked at each other chuckled.

"I assume you like baseball." He said. Ace shrugged.

"Something like that."

Shin handed Ace a new pack of cigarettes and she rushed to open it. Itsuki watched her carefully as she quickly lit one and sucked in the smoke, looking delighted.

"So..." he continued. "What are your hobbies?" Ace caught sincere notes in his voice which made her smile.

"Are you trying to pick me up?"

Itsuki grinned. "Is it working?"

"Sorry. I don't do baseball players." She grinned back at him. Once again the two chuckled. Itsuki's piercings shone in the dim light making him look more handsome. Ace remembered him very well, after the game Toua played with them. Itsuki was an exceptional player, she had to admit and he didn't seem like a bad guy either.

"What's wrong with baseball players?" he asked curiously. Ace snickered, resting her chin on her hand and pressing her little finger to her lower lip.

"Lets just say...they are not my type...anymore." the last drops of beer were gone and Ace hurried to order another.

"Anymore? So you mean..." Itsuki started but Ace interrupted him.

"Not important."

Itsuki sighed in defeat. "More beer?" he asked.

"Fill it up damnit." Ace laughed causing him to chuckle as well. The door into the pub opened and a group of people walked in. Ace turned around gazed at the group. She froze feeling a lump stuck in her throat.

"Typical." She hissed under her breath turning away and staring at her glass. Her hair fell on her face covering it, but she knew it was pointless. Ace felt a hand on her back which made her shier.

"Ace." That voice.

"Tokuchi," Itsuki said surprised.

"Takami." Toua's voice sounded deadly. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a drink." Itsuki replied as if it was the most obvious thing. Toua glared feeling rage boiling in blood, but he didn't lose his cool. He wasn't the one to, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Why are you with her?" he questioned. Itsuki opened his mouth, but Ace went ahead of him.

She stood up loudly, brushing his hand off her back; her hair spread over her shoulders and eyes were sparkling with annoyance and anger. She shoved the money on the bar and turned around on her heels quickly making her way to the door. She stopped and turned around looking at Itsuki.

"It was a pleasure." She said smiling lightly. The door shut tightly behind her, leaving the bemused men looking at the two pitchers at the bar. Toua glared at Itsuki. He leaned closer bringing his own face closer to the man opposite him.

"She is mine." His voice spat with danger. "If you touch her, I will destroy you." with that he turned away and made his way to his teammates. Itsuki stood up and approached the blonde. Toua didn't turn; he waited patiently for what Itsuki had to say.

"Is that a threat?"

Toua smirked.

"Yes. It is."

Kojima watched the scene with hidden curiosity. His eyebrows were furrowed, which made him look somewhat scary. Toua returned to the table and sat down side him. Kojima glanced at the blonde wondering if he should say something, but judging by the look on Toua's face – it was a bad idea. Kojima sighed and turned away to the others. The conversation continued yet Toua did not participate; he was distant to everything that was happening at that table, as if he wasn't even there. Kojima nudged him trying to get his attention. Toua stared at the brunette.

"Was that her?" Kojima asked quietly.

Toua didn't reply, just nodded.

"She is beautiful." Kojima stated absent minded. Toua glared at the man beside him.

"Don't be mad. It's the truth." Kojima shrugged.

"Kojima," Tokuchi's voice sounded threatening. "When it comes to her, I cannot control myself. I will kill if I have to." His eyes narrowed and sparkled as he spoke. Kojima shivered. Tokuchi Toua – was a devil in disguise.

"Do you love her that much?" Kojima's question caught the blonde off guard. He never thought about it before. He just wanted her.

"I don't know."

"Then why encage her?" Kojima couldn't help but yell. Their teammates stopped talking and all the eyes were set on the two men. Toua looked away sucking in the smoke from his 20th cigarette.

"Because she belongs to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ace rushed to her flat and quickly ran inside. She shut the door, locking it from the inside twice. Her mind kept recalling Toua's eyes. Those beautiful eyes were distorted by rage. Ace was never the one to be scared especially not of her old friend, but lately his possessiveness scared her. Tokuchi never made his feelings clear. He never told her how he felt and what he thought, then why was he so obsessed with her being around? She didn't know.

"I will go back to him." Ace said stubbornly. "I will never return to a person who thinks of me as something given." She said to herself as she slowly sat on her bed and pulled off her t-shirt. She rubbed her belly eyeing it. She lost weight, but Ace didn't see it as a good thing. Her belly rumbled making her feel sick. She hasn't eaten for two days. Her phone rung making a shiver run down her spine. She looked at the screen and sighed in relief.

"Yes?"

"Ace-chan, is the manuscript ready?" a soft female voice called from the other end of the phone. Ace smacked her forehead.

"Ah, Chika-san, sorry. I need another couple of days...can I come by on Tuesday? I will have everything ready."

A deep sigh escaped from Chika's lips. "Okay, but I will come by myself. Tuesday, 5pm, it's the deadline. Your last deadline."

Ace ran her fingers through her long hair. "Understood." The woman hung up leaving the girl in silence of her own room. She looked around. "No other way I guess." Ace stood up and picked up her laptop. A pair of old thick rimmed glasses found themselves on her nose. She switched on the monitor and clicked her fingers. "Time to work.

Toua lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The cigarette was pressed between his lips and arms rested behind his head. His mind was occupied. It seemed as if Toua was unsure of what to think about; the following game or Ace; somehow the two managed to appear in his mind together. Toua put out his cigarette and turned to a side, resting his head on his hand. His eyes scanned the mirror opposite the bed, giving him a perfect view on himself.

"Why did she leave?" the question was rhetorical but to a guy like him it was a pain. Toua was one of those rare people who could notice anything and everything, but didn't he notice the change in her? When did it all begin? Was it too late now? A knock at the door brought the blonde back to life. He slowly walked to the door and opened it. He raised his eyebrow eyeing the man who quickly pushed past him, followed by another two people.

"Tokuchi," the man called grinning widely as if he had something planned for the blonde. "Resting?"

The blonde shrugged and sat opposite the team owner. "Owner, what do you want?" he asked as he lit a cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke. The owner smirked like a madman. Toua already knew what he wanted, but decided to wait for the owner's explanation. The man opposite him rubbed his hands together taking his time.

"I would like to offer you a deal." He stated.

"Oh, another one of your stupid ideas." Toua's voice was passionless. The owner felt a vein pulsate at his temple, but he ignored the blonde's comment. The man crossed his arms on his chest and smirked staring at Toua intently.

"Let's re-new our contract for the upcoming game." The owner said. Tokuchi raised his eyebrow. "Instead of our usual 5,000,000 yen for every out you pitch and 50,000,000 yen for every point you give up, lets double the bet."

An old man beside him pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Owner! That's a crazy idea!" he yelled, but the owner refused to listen. His attention was attached to the blonde in front of him.

"You have a deal." Tokuchi smirked back.

"Excellent." The owner laughed loudly smacking his own legs. *I will destroy you this time Tokuchi. I will make you work for me for free your whole life.* he thought as he stood up and made his way to the door. "But on one condition." Tokuchi's voice was an annoyance.

"What is it?"

"You will pay me the whole sum you owe me after the game." Toua's smirk could be called irresistible, but the owner didn't think so.

"Agreed."

The closed silently behind them, leaving the blonde alone with his thoughts once again. "He never learns." Toua said throwing his cigarette into an ashtray. Toua covered his face with his hands and sighed. He need to get some rest, but sleep just wouldn't come.

"Tsk." Toua rested his head on his arms once again. "Here goes another sleepless night."

The alarm clock went off, making Ace jump up and smack her head on the shelf right above the kotatsu. "Damn, need to move this damn thing." She mumbled under her breath she rubbed the hurting area. Ace looked at the time and gasped. "THE GAME!" she jumped up tripping over her work. "The game, the game, the game." She kept mumbling as she quickly pulled off the wrinkled clothes and roamed the wardrobe for something clean. She pushed the glasses higher up and glanced at the only clean jeans and top she had. Ace sighed and pulled them on thinking she desperately needed to do the washing. She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. She looked horrid. Ace's mouth opened and closed, like a fish out of water, yet no words came out; slightly wrinkled olive green tank top and black jeans that were worn that lots of holes started appearing in various places, just to complete the look with a pair of old fashioned thick rimmed glasses and old converse were placed into the picture.

"Oh God," she mumbled covering her eyes with one hand. "Better not look at this, besides...not like anyone cares to begin with." She added. Ace took out a cigarette and lit it. The alarm rung once again making her run out of the apartment and rush in the direction of the pitch.

"Phew...barely made it!" Ace smiled to herself wiping the sweat off her forehead. She pushed through the crowds trying to find an empty space closer to the playing grounds. "Yosh!" Ace stopped a seat next to a tall man who seemed calm about the whole situation. Ace sat down and exhaled loudly. "Feels so good to be sitting down." She mumbled to herself.

"it does, doesn't it." the name next to her said smiling at her.

"It..Itsuki!" she exclaimed rather loudly making a couple of people look at them.

"Try not to attract so much attention." he whispered pulling his hat more to the front, trying to cover his face. Ace looked around noticing piercing gazes on them. She laughed nervously scratching the back of her head, messing up her hair even more.

"Sorry." She said quietly trying to comb her hair in a ponytail. Itsuki looked up and down at the girl.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked smiling widely. Ace raised her eyebrow processing his words in her head.

"Oh, that..." she mumbled realising what he was referring to. "Missed the laundry day." She replied smirking. Itsuki smirked back.

"Came to watch him?" he asked quietly looking at the baseball pitch. Ace froze feeling a cold chill run down her spine. Ace looked at the pitch thinking if she should answer. Lately she didn't have too many people to talk to, and it made her somewhat happy that someone seemed interested. More like, someone "normal" seemed interested, not just someone who wanted to bang her at the first chance he got.

"Yeah." Ace lit a cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke. "Ironic, huh?" she smiled.

Itsuki watched the girl beside him studying her features. When he met her for the first time, she gave an impression of being a cool, composed, rebellious person, who didn't care about much. All her being kept giving off vibes of confidence, but seeing her today made him change his mind completely. The true side of Ace was more charming than he could imagine. Itsuki's eyes widened slightly, as a small blush crept on his cheeks. He hurried to look down at his shoes not wanting the girl to witness his weakness.

"Ironic? What do you mean?" he asked curiously. Ace let out another cloud of smoke and looked at the sky.

"We broke up about two weeks ago." she stated passionlessly. "But for some reason I still can't stop coming to his games."

"Do you love him?"

"That's a good question." She commented putting out her cigarette. "It's a shame I don't know the answer."

Silence fell between them. The fans surrounding them were laughing and cheering in anticipation for the game to begin.

"Why did you break up?" Itsuki finally asked. Ace shrugged.

"I'd rather not talk about it. After all, what's done is done." She smiled offering him a cigarette but Itsuki refused.

*You say it's done, and yet you still come to watch him...* he thought looking away. *You must really care for that guy...why?*


	4. Chapter 4

Tokuchi sat on the bench waiting for the game to start. Kojima sat beside him watching the blonde carefully.

"You don't look too good." Kojima stated. Tokuchi didn't look at him; his eyes were glued to the audience in search for one particular person. Kojima followed his gaze. "Look for her?" he asked smiling to himself. Tokuchi was too stubborn to admit anything. Kojima scanned the audience until his eyes hit a familiar red head. His eyes widened in surprise when he realised who was sitting beside her. Kojima turned his gaze to Tokuchi wondering if he noticed. The blonde's eyes sparkled with anger as he watched Ace laughing beside Takami. Kojima wanted to say something, yet his mind couldn't come up with anything. Tokuchi stood up placing one hand on his side, while his other hand was clenching into fist.

*So you already found a replacement for me?* he though, his whole being eradiating rage.

"Oi, Tokuchi," the trainer called trying to get his attention. Toua turned his head and gazed at the man. "I'm counting on you." Tokuchi turned his gaze back to the pitch and smirked a plan already forming in his head. The blonde stood up and made his way to the pitcher's place; a couple of minutes passed by quickly. Toua looked at the audience seeing that Ace was still chatting sweetly with Itsuki. His eyes narrowed. the game begun.

Ace searched her bag for keys but they were nowhere to be found. "Damnit." She hissed under her breath almost shoving her head inside. "Aha!" she exclaimed happily clenching it in her hand. A cough made her quickly turn her head and look at the stranger. Ace froze for a moment before turning her head away and opening her door. She shivered when a hand landed on the wall next to her face. She could feel his breath on her neck and it made her nervous. Ace quickly turned the key when a hand landed on her shoulder. She brushed it away and turned to look at the blonde. A sarcastic smirk played on his thin lips making her swallow.

"Boo." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped glaring lightly at the man before her. He brought his face closer to hers; he reeked of alcohol making her turn away with disgust. Ace hated when he reeked of alcohol. It annoyed her and made her sick. "Get lost Tokuchi." She snapped in annoyance.

"Like hell I will." The slyness of his voice was chilling. Toua cupped her face bringing it closer to his own. His lips gently touched hers. Ace rushed to push him away but it was useless. The man pushed her into her flat and quickly closed the door with one foot. One of his hands travelled over her lips causing her eyes to widen as his other hand found its place under her top. Ace struggled to get away Toua wouldn't let go. He was mad; she could sense it in his actions. His eyes glared daggers at the girl sending cold chills down her spine. "I see you found a replacement for me." He spat bitterly. Ace stared in confusing wondering what he was talking about until it finally hit her. He must have seen her talking to Itsuki at the game. Ace couldn't help but giggle; Tokuchi was the jealous type. He got jealous over the tiniest things. Even if Ace stayed home the whole day, Toua would always question her about the people she talked to over the internet. It was ridiculous.

"Does it bother you?" she hissed back. "It's not like we've promised each other anything." The annoyance in her tone pissed him off. His hand quickly travelled up and grabbed one of her breasts. Ace hissed grabbing his arm and trying to pull it away digging her nails into his skin.

"Get the f-ck off me." But Tokuchi didn't budge; his hand squeezed her breast harder making her groan in pain. Toua sighed quietly pressing his forehead to hers and rubbing her nipple between his fingers. It felt right. Her soft skin against his fingers felt like heaven. Tokuchi closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Ace kicked and hit, but it didn't help. She felt almost weak to his touch. Her hand reached his head. She grabbed into his hair and pulled it as hard as she could. Toua groaned in pain and annoyance; he grabbed her and pushed it behind her.

"Ouch..." Ace winced in pain. "Let go of me. Why can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled feeling her eyes starting to water, but she held her tears back. Toua stared at her with an unseeing look; as if he could see right through her.

"Shut up." his voice sounded deadly. "Just shut it." Ace tried to get away but he wouldn't let her. She stared at him trying to hide her fear. Sometimes Toua terrified her. "You are mine. You will always be mine." His lips found hers. Toua kissed her with his might; with all the passion and pain he felt, with the animal longing for her. She didn't reply; she just stood there feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. Ace gathered the last bits of her strength and bit his lip hard. Tokuchi pushed himself away from her; the blood streamed down his pale chin and dripped on his t-shirt. Ace raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Toua looked down clenching his fists. He had no idea what got into him. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, but his whole being seemed act on its own.

"Why did you come to the game?" he asked quietly still not looking up. Ace wrapped her arms around herself as if she felt cold and she did...the atmosphere around them was colder than ice. She breathed deeply trying to calm down as fast as she could, but her hands were still shaking slightly. The question didn't catch her off guard, she expected him to ask it sooner or later, but she didn't have an answer ready. The truth that she would never admit to him was shocking even to her. How could she tell this man that she desperately needed to see him almost every day? How could she tell him that she missed him being there? How could she tell him that every time she was at home she waited for the door to open and a familiar blonde head to appear? She would never admit she wanted to hear his voice. She even missed his stupid jealously. But Ace would never tell him. How could she? Not after what he did. The shock from his behaviour struck harder than she expected. Tokuchi was never rough with her.

"I felt like watching that game." She stated almost robotically.

"The one I played it?" he continued.

"I didn't know you were going to play." It was plain and obvious line.

"You are lying." Toua finally looked up searching for Ace's eyes. Ace looked away biting her lower lip. Of course it was a lie.

"You can think or say whatever you want." She stated coldly. "I couldn't care less. My life is my business and not yours."

Toua watched her clenching her hands as she spoke. He knew she wanted to him to leave but he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave her, especially now.

"Come back to me." He said quietly. Ace froze. A sudden sharp pain pierced her chest causing her to stop breathing for a moment. She took a deep looking up at him. She wasn't ready. She didn't know what to reply. Ace opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She took a breath and tried again. Tokuchi watched her reactions carefully. She was lost.

"No..." she finally managed to let out.

"Are you refusing me?" Toua felt another wave of rage spreading around his body. Ace blinked in confusion. She felt stupid and confused.

"No...I don't know..." she mumbled turning away. Toua took a step closer. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her closer, yet he felt that if he made another move on her she would never let him approach her again. He clenched his hands again digging his nails into the skin. Toua suddenly sobered; the remaining hints of alcohol vanished. The blonde turned around and slowly marched towards the door. He reached for the handle and froze for a moment.

"I will be back. After the game against Bloomers I'll wait for your answer." Without turning around to face her he exited the apartment. Ace's knees weakened and she slowly landed on the floor; her hands continued trembling.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath not knowing what she was saying or doing. Ace raised her hand and ran her fingers through her hair ruffling it. She took off her glasses and stared at them. She clenched them in her hand and threw aside. "Damnit." Another hiss escaped her lips as she grabbed her own hair and pulled on it. Her gaze travelled to the mirror. The girl blinked a couple of times as if not recognising herself and her reactions. Her eyes were widened and lips slightly parted. Ace crawled on the floor until she finally lay down and hugged her knees burying her face in them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried sobbing loudly unsure of the reason.

Tokuchi Toua lay in the bath tub with a cigarette steaming out of his mouth; the water level in the bath reached his chest, his hands rested on the sides of the bath. Toua's eyes were half open but the sight was unseeing. Ash fell into the water but he didn't notice.

*What the hell was I thinking?* thoughts flooded his mind. He raised his arm and covered his eyes with one hand, dropping the cigarette into the water. Toua reached for another, but dropped it on the floor; he cussed loudly smacking the water as if it would help release his frustration.

"I need to concentrate on the game tomorrow." He said loudly to himself, as if trying to reassure himself of something. "The game." Perfect strategist was at loss. Everyone who knew him called him "the Devil himself". Toua laughed. *What would they think about me now?* the thought crossed his mind making him laugh harder. "Devil at loss." Sarcasm dripped like poison from his mouth. Toua stretched his long arms and stood up; water dripped from his hair onto his wet chest and slid lower. He reached for the towel and wrapped it around his waist. His slow, almost silent footsteps echoed in the empty apartment as he made his way to the bedroom. Large clock on his wall showed "03:26" am. Toua sighed and sat down. A yawn escaped his lips as he lay on the bed and before setting the alarm.

"Concentrate on the..." his eyes closed, Toua didn't notice as he started slowly drifting to sleep. "...Ace."

"Thank you." her voice was firm and confident - something she didn't expect from herself. She walked out of the stylist salon brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. A brand new phone shone in her hands as she brought it to her ear. "Yes, I know. I am on my way." She said rushing to grab a taxi. The woman on the other end of the phone raised her thin eyebrows in surprise a smile crossing her lips. She had a feeling that something changed...and she liked it.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Chika said smiling widely with her arms crossed. Her eyes were set on a girl before her. The strange looking duckling was no more. Now a different person looked back at her. "What caused such a major change?" she continued questioning while the girl quickly scribbled lines on a piece of paper, ignoring the questions. Her hand moved fast skilfully. Chika bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Come one Ace, don't tease." She pleaded desperately wanting to know. The girl stopped writing and placed the pen aside. She looked up at her manager a small smirk crossing her lips.

"Chika-san," she started, "you always told me how I should be closer to my fans." Chika looked at her in slight confusion and amusement. Ace picked up the paper and handed it to the woman. "I've decided." She stated. "I'm taking a world tour." Chika looked at her in disbelief. She took the paper and scanned it quickly.

"What? You are quitting as a writer?" she yelled ripping it to shreds. Ace raised her hand to stop Chika from screaming.

"Before you say anymore; I am not quitting. I'm taking a break from writing to travel around the world." She shrugged.

"Unacceptable!" Chika continued. "You have your book and your manga coming out soon, you cannot just leave everything behind."

Ace could feel the anger in her voice, but she didn't want to deal with it. "Here." She took out a thick pile of papers and dropped them on Chika's table. "This is the book and the manga. Both completed. If you don't like something in them, you are free to edit whatever you like. I didn't want you to think I'm just leaving you hanging." Ace stood up and marched to the exit.

"How long are you planning to travel and where?" Chika finally asked lowering her head.

Ace smiled lightly opening the door. "Around the world in 80 days."

Chika shook her head and smiled in defeat. "Ace...you never change."

Ace sipped her drink slowly smoking a cigarette.

"That's not your usual." Shin said wiping the bar. Ace turned her gaze to him and shrugged.

"I don't feel like my usual." She stated.

"You don't look like it either." The bartend laughed softly while eyeing the girl. "Besides, since when are you blonde?" he questioned.

"Since today." Ace rested her chin on her hand smiling lightly. Her long red hair was gone, it was replaced by messy short blonde hair; it was straightened and spiked in different direction, black highlights decorated some of the strands. Her glasses were gone, replaced by the contact lenses, her makeup was carefully done, and baggy clothes were completely replaced. She wore skin tight black jeans with a deep green short strapless top, her belly was uncovered and her bellybutton piercing shone in the dim lights of the pub. A simple but very original jacket completed her look. Shin couldn't see her feet but somehow he was sure she wore heels.

"Your habits didn't change." He stated. Ace stuck her tongue out at him, childishly pouting.

"I know." A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" he finally asked. His voice sounded serious.

"Nothing." She replied. "I felt like I needed a change, besides." She lit another cigarette, "I'm going on a trip." She smiled. "I deserve a holiday, don't you think?" she asked playfully. He did.

"Is it because of him? That baseball player...Tokuchi, was it?" he asked placing another drink in front of her. ace chuckled darkly.

Was it really? Was he the reason her life suddenly changed so drastically. She didn't reply.

"When are you leaving?" he asked changing the subject.

"In two weeks." Ace replied. _*After the game is over.*_

Toua watched the game carefully. It wasn't like he didn't in other games, but all his being told him that this opponent was serious and not as simple minded as the rest. His eyes scanned every player; their actions and expressions putting bits and pieces together in his head. Another contract with the managed didn't bother him. Tokuchi was more interested in winning and finishing the game as fast as possible and...Ace. Her decision was waiting for him...or perhaps, he was waiting for it. Toua's mobile rung and he lazily answered it.

"Manager, what do you wish for now?" he asked quietly.

"It is in your best interest to lose this game Tokuchi." The game on the other end stated. Toua raised his thin eyebrows.

"And why is that?"

The manager chuckled. "Because I found a little thing you are interested in. Does the name "Astra Eda" ring a bell?"

Toua straightened up. His eyes shone brightly as he listened to the name of the one he cared for.

"Is that a threat?" his voice was cold and emotionless.

"It's a warning." The managed hung up leaving silence in Toua's ears. He clenched the phone in his hand breaking it in process. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Tokuchi, are you okay?" Kojima asked with a worried look in his eyes. Toua brushed his hand off and stood up putting on his baseball hat.

"Perfectly fine."

"Shit." Another portion of cussing escaped his lips as he smashed another cell phone against the wall. Ace's phone wasn't answering. Moreover, her number wasn't available at all. Toua paced back and forth in front of her apartment. He stayed there over an hour but Ace wasn't home. Toua sat on the floor next to her door and waited. The blonde didn't notice when he fell asleep.

Ace slowly made her way up the stairs. She didn't feel like taking the elevator; the walk to the ninth floor was long and tiring. She took off of her shoes which sped up her walking. Ace sighed looking down as she walked to her door. She looked up and froze, not expecting to see what she saw. Toua sat on the floor with his back resting against the wall. His eyes were closed. Ace stared at his pale face. The bags under his eyes were heavy which made her wonder if has been sleeping. Ace kneeled beside him staring at his face. She didn't wake him, just looked at the man he spent so many years of her life with. She blinked a couple of times as if not believing her past. Tokuchi shifted and opened his eyes, piercing with his gaze. Ace move back slightly startled. Toua's eyes never left her; he didn't blink or say a word. He looked at her. Just looked. Studied the new Ace in front of him. ace stood up and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at the ceiling. Toua followed her actions.

"I want you to be careful." He said. "Someone has an eye on you."

Ace took out a cigarette and lit it. Toua watched her carefully from the corner of his eye. "I thought you quit." He stated.

Ace shrugged. "I've started again."

"It's bad for you." he continued as he took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it into his, sucking in the smoke while closing his eyes. He felt blissful; it was an indirect kiss from Ace.

"Says you." she retorted.

"Just be careful." He said once more before turning away and making his way to the elevator. He stopped and turned around. "The new look," he thought for a moment, "It suits you."

Ace looked at his slim back as the elevator doors closed; a small smile played on her lips.

Toua's playing wasn't at its best. The blonde watched every player of the opponent team, trying to figure out their actions and reasoning behind them. The fact that they were cheating from the beginning of the game was obvious to him, but not to everybody else. If his team continued playing the way they did, their failure was obvious. Tokuchi didn't want to lose. He hated losing, and yet...

Toua turned his gaze to Kojima. The older man was staring intently at him. The blonde shrugged and looked away.

"_It is in your best interest to lose this game Tokuchi."_ Manager's voice kept popping in his head making a chill run down his spine.

"Toua, you are next." The coach yelled. Tokuchi stood up; his eyes narrowed at Kojima. He knew Kojima could tell by the look on Toua's face that something was up, yet the blonde didn't say a word.

"Later, Kojima."

Ace rushed down the street in realisation that she was already late. The game started ten minutes ago and she was still nowhere near the stadium. "Damn." The girl tripped over something, which made her fall on her knees. "Ouch." Ace looked up to see two tall men in black suits with black sunglasses. Their expressions weren't friendly and it seemed like they were up to something. The first thought she had was "Run!", but when she looked at their stone like faces, she forgot whatever she wanted to do. Two big hands reached out for her making her move away fast, but sausage like fingers still managed to grabbed her shoulders. Ace squeaked but didn't struggle. It was pointless.

"Let go of me." She said firmly. The men didn't reply and Ace didn't say another word. *This must be what Toua was talking about.* she thought. *But why?*

Tokuchi's phone rang in his pocket as the blonde made his way to the apartment. He looked at the screen and raised his eyebrow. It was Saikawa. Toua didn't want to pick up. He didn't feel like listening to crazy ideas of the team owner. Toua lazily pressed "Answer" button on his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Tokuchi," Saikawa's voice sounded excited. "Remember what I told you before?" he continued.

"What?" Toua stopped walking and listened.

"Lose the game." Saikawa laughed.

"Why should I?" Toua continued. Silence filled the other end of the phone. Toua waited. His eyes widened when he heard what followed.

"Toua?" her voice questioned. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Ace?"

"So it is you, and just then I thought the old man was joking." She mumbled in annoyance. Toua froze. He didn't expect Saikawa to go that far.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN?" Saikawa's voice yelled nearby. Ace didn't reply.

"Saikawa," Toua's voice sounded deadly. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Tokuchi I'm still on the phone."Ace stated.

"Astra!" Tokuchi said making her shut up and listen. "Shut up."

"I want you to lose." Saikawa laughed again. Toua could hear Ace's sigh; it was obvious she wasn't worried or afraid, though it didn't make him feel better.

"Toua?" Ace called after a small pause. "Win."

"Hm?" Toua exhaled. "If I do, will you stay with me?" he asked not wanting to lose time of useless talks. Ace bit her lower lip thinking.

"What the hell is this nonsense talk...?" Saikawa yelled trying to grab the phone of out of Ace's hand, but she moved faster.

"I will think about it." she said firmly closing the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Saikawa yelled throwing his arms in the air. Ace glared at the man and sat down, crossing his arms on her chest.

"Listen, old man. I know you don't mean me any harm and I realise that you just want to scare Toua a bit, but." Her eyes glared. "Toua isn't the type of person to run away with tail between his legs." Her voice was stern and eyes glared daggers. "He won't lose."

Ace wasn't mistaken. The whole game Toua led everyone to believe that Lycaons were going to lose, but in the end he completely owned everyone. The owner was beyond shock. He froze on his chair with his mouth wide open while Oigawa was blissful. The old man was jumping up and down completely ignoring Saikawa. Ace chuckled loudly. She lit a cigarette and smirked crossing her legs. She rested her chin on one of her hands eyeing Saikawa. "I told you." she said slyly. She felt like laughing out loud but she resisted the urge. After all, she didn't want to upset the old man even more than he already was. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'm going." She stated making her way to the door. Nobody tried to stop her. Ace exited the building and made her way to her flat. She knew he would be there. She knew she had to give him an answer. She knew she wasn't ready.

Ace walked up the stairs and opened the door that led to her floor. She looked around searching for the blonde but he wasn't there. Ace raised her eyebrows in surprise and made her way to her door. It didn't take long to find her keys when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. The girl jumped and turned around. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar face behind her.

"I thought you weren't here." She said opening the door and walking in. Toua walked closely behind and closed the door, locking it. Ace didn't mind.

"I wasn't about to miss you leaving." He replied. Ace froze. Her head slowly turned around as she glanced at him.

"How did you...?"

"Because I know you like the back of my hand." he stated smoking his cigarette; sometimes she wondered if he ever took it out of his mouth.

"I see." Ace walked into the kitchen motioning for the blonde to follow. "I'll make tea."

Tokuchi sat down at the table and watched the girl. She didn't say a word nor did she look at him during the process. She let out a soft sigh as she finally placed a tray with tea and cups on the table and served the man. Tokuchi snaked his hand on her own making her shiver lightly, but she didn't pull away. Toua stroked her hand trailing his fingers up her arm. His touch was gentle yet demanding at the same time. It was so much like Tokuchi, it made Ace smile. He was always selfish, demanding, passionate...he always knew how to make it up to her or make her shut up when she was mad at him. Ace cleared her throat and pulled away sitting opposite him. She cupped the cup with her hands and brought it to her lips.

"What's your answer?" Tokuchi asked resting his cheek on his hand and watching the girl intently. Ace felt uncomfortable. She sipped the tea quietly wondering how she was going to put the answer.

"I am planning to take a trip." She started slowly. "Around the world. Taking Chika-san's advice, I've decided to be closer to my fans..." she said bluntly. Tokuchi smirked. He could tell she was lying. Even if her words weren't completely a lie, there was a different reason for her to make such decision. And the reason was he.

"I'm surprised. You've never liked travelling."

Ace swallowed; Toua was right. He knew her too well.

"I want to get away from you." she blurted out blinking like a fool. Tokuchi chuckled. She was amusing. He knew her reasoning even without her telling him, but he didn't expect Ace to say out so bluntly. When he came to her place, he expected something of that sort. Toua ran his fingers through his hair thinking. His face expressed no emotion but she could tell he was in deep thoughts.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked realising how stupid her question sounded. Toua raised his eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

"What are you expecting to hear?" he questioned back. Ace shrugged – she didn't know. "That's what I thought." Silence fell between them. Ace avoided his gaze while staring into her cup that was almost empty.

"I'll get more tea." She said standing up, but Toua grabbed her hand. Ace froze and stared at him. Toua slowly looked up into her eyes.

"I don't want you to leave." He said firmly. "I need you here beside me." He continued. Ace listened holding her breath. Toua never spoke to her in such way. There was a hidden hint of desperation in his voice. His eyes pleaded openly for her to change her mind. Ace swallowed hard. "Stay with me." He squeezed her hand gently yet Ace shivered. Why did this man have such an impact on her? Why was he the one who knew her so well? Why was he the one she wanted to run away from the most? Why was he the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life? Those feels were confusing and no matter how much she tried to sort herself out, she just couldn't be completely honest with herself.

"Why?" she asked finally regaining her voice.

Toua didn't rush to answer. It seemed as if he was trying to find the right words for her; it was so unlike him. His usual straight forward devilish self was gone.

"If you have nothing to say, then..." she started but he interrupted her. Toua pulled her arm making her fall on top of him. His arms snaked around her waist and held her tightly, pressed to his chest.

"Be quiet." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. "You talk too much."

Tokuchi rested his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes as if finally at peace.

"I was worried." He said. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Saikawa wasn't the type to hurt anyone. He talks too much, but he is not a bad man." she replied, causing him to hold her tighter.

"Don't talk about another man in front of me." He said annoyed. Ace blinked.

"It's only Saikawa." She replied in amusement. Toua took jealousy to another level.

"I don't care. I hate when you talk about other people when I'm around. I generally hate when you talk about other people." His stubbornness never failed to amaze her.

"Toua," Ace called causing a pleasant shiver run down his spine.

"It's been a while since you called my name."

Ace ignored his statement.

"That's one of the main reasons I left you." she started causing him to freeze. "Your ridiculous jealousy, you indescribable selfishness...have you ever thought about my feelings?" she snapped. Ace wasn't angry; she was annoyed at how Toua refused to accept her feelings.

"But you are mine." He said like a child claiming his toy.

Ace smacked her forehead. Talking to this man was pointless. He would never acknowledge her feelings and opinions. She slapped his hands away and stood up making her way to the other side of the kitchen. She looked out of the window into the darkness of the night then up at the stars. They were peaceful and beautiful. It was a shame she didn't watch them every day. She felt a hand landing on her shoulder, but she didn't turn around. "Tokuchi, you have my answer. Now you can leave..." she said quietly. Toua stroked the side of her neck.

"You don't want me to go." He stated. "Remember, the first time we run away?" he whispered into her ear. Ace smiled lightly, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. The memories flooded her mind, causing her cheeks to redden. Toua pressed his cold cheek to her own. "Of course you remember..." his hot breath tickled and sent shivers all over her body. It was exciting. His lips were so close. "...the first time we kissed...it was a quiet starry night, just like today." Toua gently turned her around and brought his face closer to hers. Ace didn't pull away. Her heart was beating wildly threatening to jump out of her chest. Tokuchi brushed his lips against hers tasting. His tongue outlined the bottom lip moving to the top then sliding between them. Ace opened her mouth letting him invade. His tongue roamed hers mouth, rubbing against hers; she moaned quietly into the kiss feeling her knees weaken. Toua's kiss was just like before...just like the first time. He repeated every single motion he did many years ago on the roof of an old building. He took her hands making her wrap them around his neck, bringing her closer. Their bodies touched sending a wave of electricity through both. He smirked against her lips feeling her nipples erect and rub against the material of her t-shirt. He could feel like against his chest even through the top he wore, yet it wasn't enough. Oh no! He wanted more; he needed to feel her. To feel all of her.

"Toua..."

He nibbled on her bottom lip.

"It's not..."

Toua bit harder making him wince in pain. She opened her eyes to meet his narrowed ones. They stared at her as if expecting; as if ordering to shut up and obey.

"Mine..."

"I'm not an item..." she whispered against his lips. Tokuchi lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He dropped her on the large bed and pulled off his t-shirt, his eyes never leaving the girl. He got on the bed and on top of her; his eyes telling her to obey.

"But you are mine..." his hot breath against her chest drove her insane. "And I will never let you leave me."

Ace didn't reply. His words reached her ears but she took none of them in, until a phrase penetrated her mind.

"I love you..."

Was it really happening?

Could it be a hallucination?

Perhaps...but at that moment neither cared...

"I love you too..."

"I know." Toua mumbled passionately. "I always knew..."

When Toua woke up next morning Ace was nowhere to be found. He called and searched for her but no one replied. Anger boiled in his veins as he roamed the room searching for an indication of where she went. A small note rested on the kitchen table. Toua quickly scanned the lines and ripped the paper to bits. He bit his lower lip making it bleed. Thin line of blood trailed down his chin and dribbled onto his chest as his mind continued processing the note.

"_Toua,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I think it's the best for both of us. I will be back after six months and if you still want to meet up...we can. If not, then so be it. Don't try to find me or contact me, for no one knows anything about my current plans and residences._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Yours truly,_

_Astra Eda."_

Toua clenched his fists angrily digging his nails into the skin.

"Don't think you can get away from me so easily woman." He hissed under his breath. "I'll find you. Even if that means travelling around the world myself. And when I find you...beware...I'll make you regret leaving me behind..."

COMPLETE!


End file.
